


On The Other Side Of The Door

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Calls Of The Wild [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Werewolf Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban has always been unnerved by or unconnected to any Alpha he’s met. Then he meets Nico and Paul, two Alphas mated to each other and who immediately know that Esteban is their Beta. They talk and Esteban listens. For the first time in his life, things start making sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side Of The Door

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to [Triple Crown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3283961), looking at the origin of the Esteban/Nico/Paul's relationship.  
> If anyone's willing to beta, I'd love to hear from you.  
> Warning for discussion of physical abuse suffered at the hands of family members.

 

 

 

They were both still out there; two Alphas were sat outside his door because they were mated to each other and because they believed that he was supposed to be mated with them too. Esteban took a deep breath. He could feel it too, a connection sparking between the three of them. He touched his motel room's door, they were out there, Nico and Paul, and they hadn't broken the door down. They both wanted him, he could smell that very strongly, and they hadn't tried to just take him.

 

The idea should have been strange and abhorrent, two Alphas wanting to mate with the same Beta and each other. But it made the most relieving kind of sense to Esteban; he had never felt as though the Alphas that his parents had wanted him to mate with were enough somehow. He never stopped feeling empty around them, because apparently he was supposed to have two Alphas, not one.

 

Alphas didn't like hearing that they weren't enough. He had run away from home more times than he could count, he had been beaten for it over and over again. He had been told that Betas were supposed to serve Alphas, to do whatever an Alpha demanded, that a Beta should _want_ to serve an Alpha. Esteban had only felt afraid of the Alphas that he'd met through his parents, afraid and cold and unconnected. Any desire to please them had been rooted in his fear, in his desire not to be hurt or to anger his parents.

 

Now though, listening to Nico and Paul talk softly to him, he felt other things too, things that made him tremble with disbelief and the tenderest awe. He touched the door handle, he closed his eyes. Would things change if he opened the door? Would everything be a ruse? He couldn't smell any lies, all he could smell was their desire for him, their need to be with them, their worry for him. He'd never smelled that from an Alpha before.

 

What would it be like, to be touched by an Alpha who didn't want to take or punish him? How long would he have it for before his family caught up with him again?

 

Esteban rested his head against the door for a moment, his mind stuck in such thoughts. His hand seemed to have made up its mind though and almost seemed be moving independently. The door opened.

 

Nico and Paul were rapidly getting to their feet. They didn't shoulder past him and they didn't make any comments about what he should be doing. Instead, they looked at him, their eyes hungry, yes, but full of concern as well, concern that touched Esteban deeply. He could not recall when someone had last looked at him in such a way.

 

Nico smiled warmly at him and didn't take one step forward. “We'd like to get to know you, would you mind?”

 

Esteban bit his lip, he wanted that too but “My family, they always find me. Nothing will stop them.”

 

They'd hurt Nico and Paul without a second thought, this Esteban was sure of. But neither Paul or Nico looked worried. It was Paul's turn to speak now, his accent curling his words in such interesting ways. Esteban liked listening to him.

 

“We've been running a while now ourselves, we know what's worth stopping for.”

 

He and Nico looked and smelled so sure. They had told Esteban about their decision not to stay with their packs due to their relationship, being together had been preferable to staying with the people they'd known and loved all their lives. Were they saying that they believed Esteban was just as preferable?

 

Esteban stood back to let them in.

 

Once he'd shut the door after them, he didn't know what to do. But the Alphas did. Nico slowly approached him and held out a hand. Tentatively Esteban touched the Were's warm dry fingers, scentmarking the Alpha. Paul stood behind Esteban, not yet making a move, but his strong silent presence was a reassurance already.

 

Nico's smile was quiet and happy, his eyes fixed on Esteban. Slowly, he raised Esteban's fingers to his own mouth, his lips brushing across the Beta's skin. Esteban's heartbeat kicked up a notch and Paul quietly moved closer until Esteban was bracketed by Alphas, Alphas who didn't touch him in a way that made his throat tighten or his heartbeat hammer sickeningly. Instead, Paul lightly touched Esteban's waist while Nico rested his hands on Esteban's shoulders, one palm cradled gently against Esteban's throat. Esteban felt his pulse flutter and his mouth dry. Oh, he wanted to make these Weres happy, he wanted to keep feeling their touch. He felt safe. Oh.

 

Nico softly nuzzled at Esteban's temple, his mouth gliding across Esteban's hair. Paul leaned down to kiss Esteban's other temple, his touch at Esteban's waist becoming firmer. Esteban watched as the two Alphas exchanged a kiss over his shoulder, their mouths were hungry and he saw the sharp flash of their teeth nipping at each other's lips. There was a fierceness to how they interacted, as two strong Alphas might behave in most situations when both trying to achieve the upper hand. But here, they were equals, both strong, both wanting each other and wanting Esteban. Esteban smiled, just a little bit, as Nico and Paul both rested their heads against his.

 

All three of them stood there for several minutes, breathing each other in. Esteban's left hand was still pressed to Nico's side, while his right was folded in amongst some of the excess fabric of Paul's t-shirt. He felt calm with them both so close to him, he felt secure.

 

Eventually Nico let out a sigh and grazed a kiss against Esteban's cheek, a casual-looking gesture that felt incredibly meaningful. Paul squeezed Esteban's waist and kissed near his ear. They worked so well together, exchanging glances and movements that made Esteban feel warm from the inside out. And he could be part of this.

 

“Do you want company?”

 

It was a simple question from Nico but Esteban felt its weight. Nico was waiting for answer, as was Paul, both of them were so still now, so warm, so comforting. Esteban loosed a small noise and the two Alphas moved again, pressing closer, wanting to comfort him. Esteban wanted to cry out, he wasn't used to these kind of affectionate touches and told them so. Nico made a possessive curl of a growl, his chest vibrating, his hands gentle over Esteban's clothing.

 

“It took us so long to find you.”

 

Paul's chin dug into Esteban's shoulder. “For as long as you'll have us, we'll be here.”

 

It sounded as though they were putting the decision entirely in his hands, like they would back off if he wanted them to. What Alpha would ever leave once they found their mate? But Nico and Paul were serious and all Esteban could do was slump forward, overwhelmed, and bury his face against Nico's neck.

 

Nico made a crooning noise and took Esteban's weight, not teasing or mocking him for his inability to cope. Esteban's parents had always told him that he was too fragile, that he should be happy to take whatever an Alpha threw at him, that that was his duty, and why wasn't he happy with the Alphas they had kept introducing him to? He needed to try harder. His parents were an Alpha and Beta pairing and they were happy. His packmaster had always run the pack in such a manner, but it had never felt right to Esteban. No matter how he'd tried to be what his parents and packmaster wanted, no matter how much he was disciplined, ultimately it had only ever compelled him to run away.

 

He could feel himself being lifted, then the comforting embrace of the bed greeted him. Nico cuddled Esteban to his chest, Paul slotting in behind Esteban. Esteban closed his eyes and soaked in their presence, their skin touching him, their voices rising and falling around him. Everything about them was soothing him, they didn't seem to mind that he was behaving in such a way.

 

He must have been saying such things aloud because Paul gently disentangled him from Nico and turned him so that they were facing each other. He thumbed under Esteban's eyes, wiping away moisture that embarrassed Esteban into lowering his eyes. But Paul merely cupped his chin and lifted his gaze, he didn't look or smell angry, more unhappy. Esteban had done that.

 

“You've done nothing to be ashamed of, I'm not liking the people who've made you feel like you have though,” Paul told him.

 

Esteban shrugged a little, his gaze skittering away from the Alpha in front of him. He'd told them about his parents, about how he hated the fact that he wasn't pleasing them or his packmaster, that he wanted to be a good Beta but that the Alphas he'd been introduced to had scared him, the aggression of their body language and manners had told him too much and that was before they started talking to him, telling him what his life would be like with them. He hadn't ever liked the sound of that. Some of the Alphas had grabbed him, positioning how they'd wanted him, their grips on him powerful and greedy. They'd made him feel sick and empty. It'd never felt right somehow.

 

His parents had always said that he wasn't trying hard enough but he _was_ trying, he was trying so hard for them. He just couldn't be claimed by an Alpha who made him feel like that. He knew that what he felt near most Alphas wasn't right, that he needed something else but his parents and his packmaster disagreed. They knew what Betas needed. His father had pleaded with him, his mother had commanded him, so had his packmaster. He had been physically disciplined, a fact that had made both Nico and Paul growl with anger when Esteban had reached that part of his story.

 

Paul stroked his cheek, gentle but firm, sending pleasurable tingles all the way through Esteban. “You did the right thing, running.”

 

“Every Beta is different,” agreed Nico, his voice a soft rumble behind and close to Esteban. “Their needs are different too. What do you need?”

 

Esteban whimpered softly, he needed more of this, more of this safety and warmth, more of these firm but tender touches, this was what felt right to him – the way that these Alphas were treating him. They were leading him but there was care in every moment they spent with him. He pressed closer to Paul and felt Nico curl in tight too. He took a deep breath and then another. He fell asleep like that, intertwined and at peace.

 

*

 

It was barely morning, the sun was weak through the smeared glass and inadequate blinds, but Nico was waking Esteban up with gentle teasing kisses that made Esteban smile. Nico smiled back, his lips brushing against Esteban's slowly.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Esteban coloured but kissed Nico back. He felt more than a little giddy but happily so. Nico and Paul were still here, enclosing him on each side; they weren't pushing hard or making him feel uncomfortable. In fact he felt so at ease with them and so lucky. They both wanted him and they wanted each other, that was obvious. It made Esteban feel hot all over, arousal sitting heavily between his legs.

 

Nico hummed and Paul stirred next to Esteban, causing the Beta to turn and shyly kiss the Scotsman into full wakefulness. Paul made extremely pleased noises, tugging Esteban closer. They'd slept in their clothes, Esteban hazily remembered, and that didn't feel right all of a sudden. Because he wanted more.

 

Paul slipped fingers beneath Esteban's shirt, Esteban gasped into his mouth at the touch. Nico kissed the nape of his neck, stripped his own shirt off, and then slid his hands down to join Paul's. Esteban moaned and arched, his skin flushing. He'd never felt this on fire for any Alpha before, let alone two of them. If this was what his father felt for his mother, then he understood why they wanted this for him. It was amazing.

 

He let them take off his faded t-shirt and unbuckle his belt. He was so hard, the easing of pressure felt wonderful. Paul stroked a hand down to Esteban's thighs, Esteban's breathing hitched.

 

“For as long as you'll have us,” Paul reminded him.

 

Nico kissed Esteban's neck gently, then again but with a tease of sharp teeth. It was a silent agreement and Esteban felt so overwhelmed. They wanted him but they weren’t going to force him into mating with them. He wanted them, he couldn’t deny that, he didn’t want to stop feeling so secure and cared for. Wasn’t this what every Beta searched for, this feeling? Maybe…maybe every Beta had different needs, different desires that caused this feeling but the feeling was the same, it was the goal. Esteban thought that maybe he understood now, he’d learned more with these Alphas than he ever had with his pack. He silently apologised to them but he couldn’t regret the lessons that Nico and Paul had given him.

 

He sighed and nodded as his jeans were pushed down and Paul and Nico pulled off all of their remaining clothing. Their bare skin felt incredible against his, he was moaning so loudly but he couldn’t stop. He was embarrassed but Nico told him that he was beautiful and kissed Esteban’s flushed skin.

 

He could feel their hard cocks pressing against him. He’d done that to them, they’d done it to each other too and Esteban found that he didn’t mind, he was glad in fact. It only made his arousal spike. Paul nosed at his neck and gently bit, a pleasurable gesture not a claim. Esteban bared his neck even more.

 

Nico and Paul were thrusting their hips gently but Esteban could sense their need at the ragged edges. It made him feel wonderful. He clutched at them and murmured in Spanish, encouraging them. Nico answered him in raw-sounding German and Paul pressed closer, his cock leaving a damp trail across Esteban’s thigh.

 

Esteban nodded, his worries swept away by the feeling, by the moment, as he reached back to clasp Nico, his other arm wrapped around Paul. The Alphas were growling but Esteban felt safe. He crooned grateful happy noises, watching in happy disbelief as Paul and Nico reacted to them, their thrusts becoming frantic. Esteban was moving just as desperately, wanting more of the feeling that felt thick and hazy through his veins. He wondered if his eyes were flashing, he could feel his teeth lengthening, his hair thickening.

 

Paul reached down and wrapped firm fingers around Esteban’s cock. Esteban babbled frantic Spanish nonsense, Nico encouraging him, stroking Esteban’s chest, playing with his nipples until Esteban tensed all over and came. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed; Nico and Paul were both kicking on, hands on their own cocks and then coming shortly after Esteban. The smell was amazing. Paul offered his sticky fingers to Nico first, Nico licked at them before cocking his head towards Esteban. Esteban bit his lip, but he really did like the smell and Nico had seemed to like it. He shyly flicked his tongue over Paul’s skin, watching as the Scotsman’s pupils grew larger until Nico offered his hand too.

 

Afterwards they lay together in a sticky satisfied pile. Paul and Nico kept Esteban securely between them, both smelling satisfied, possessive and happy. Esteban couldn’t stop smiling; he’d made two Alphas happy. Nico tweaked his chin gently with an almost teasing grin.

 

“You’re very welcome, little one.”

 

Esteban nudged him, smiling as Paul chuckled and then grew more serious before speaking “It’s not a thing to be rushed but we might have to. We should move on and we’d like you to come with us.”

 

“We’d like to claim you,” Nico added.

 

His tone was casual but it still made Esteban’s breath catch sharply. He didn’t let go of either of them. He wanted them both and he wanted more of that feeling, the overwhelming happiness, the sense of fulfilment and rightness. But…

 

“My family, they-.”

 

Nico gripped his chin again. “We know, we still want you to come with us.”

 

Esteban’s heart thudded loudly. He could feel worry jangling around inside of him, lit up by excitement. These Alphas wanted him so much that they were willing to face his very determined family. His packmaster wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer and he was terrifying when he was angry. Nico ran a soothing hand down Esteban’s side, Paul humming quietly. Their hands touched and linked.

 

What life waited for Esteban with his pack? An anxious father and a firm disappointed mother who wanted Esteban to be happy, though in their eyes only the way that their pack followed was the way to achieve this. Their packmaster would force a claiming on Esteban eventually, Esteban couldn’t run away forever. In fact he’d get worn down and beaten so much that he’d almost certainly accept being mated to an unknown probably aggressive Alpha, just to please his parents and make the pain stop.

 

He shuddered and pressed closer to the Alphas. They were willing to face that for him. And he would be happy, all three of them would be.

 

He nodded and whispered longingly “ _Por favor_.”

 

*

 

By lunchtime, Nico and Paul had made sure that Esteban had been fed. They sat close and offered him warm beer or water, Nico not-quite-playfully nipping at Paul’s shoulder. Esteban’s arousal spiked again and Nico smiled slowly, the expression sharpening into a heated happy smirk.

 

He wrestled Paul onto his back, shedding their clothes and smiling at Esteban. Paul had caught on just as quickly. They encouraged Esteban to enjoy himself as they tusselled for dominant position, both of them much rougher with each other than they were with him and just as happy. Esteban watched their eyes brighten and flash, their sharp teeth snap, their hair grow stiffer. He watched as they drew blood and licked it up just as enthusiastically. He watched them both come and kiss with raw lips. Esteban’s cock was hard again and they pounced on him, both eager for his pleasure and smell. Being the centre of that attention made Esteban blush, it also made him harder.

 

Nico was the first to bite him, checking carefully and then choosing the juncture of Esteban’s left shoulder and neck. He rubbed a thigh between Esteban’s thighs, keeping the atmosphere heightened and hormonal, exactly what was needed according to Paul. He bit Esteban on the right side of his neck, a little higher than Nico had chosen. Their teeth hurt but their mouths soothed him afterwards.

 

They dressed him in their clothes – an old pair of baggy shorts formerly belonging to Nico and one of Paul’s t-shirts. It would help muffle his scent and so help keep his family at a distance, it would also help link him further to both Alphas. He was obviously claimed but that didn’t mean that some other Alphas wouldn’t make challenges. Some Alphas didn’t care about rules.

 

Esteban liked wearing his Alphas’ clothing. His Alphas, they were _his_ Alphas now. Paul kissed him languidly and ruffled his hair affectionately. Esteban liked how different they were and how similar, how well they fitted together, how well they treated him. His parents might not approve of two Alphas for one Beta, in their pack it had always been Alpha-Beta, a couple only. He missed his parents, he did, despite everything, but he had found his mates and he’d always been taught that a mate took priority over everyone else. He could feel the truth of that now, it was intoxicating and exhilarating fire and it was the warmest strongest comfort and care Esteban had ever known. It was his choice and he couldn’t regret it, he couldn’t.

 

Nico called a friend, Toto, a Beta who was part of a Werewolf Council a good drive away but reachable within a week. There had been a couple of recognised group matings in his area and he was happy to be the one to officially register Nico, Paul and Esteban’s mating. Toto reminded Nico that he’d always said Nico and Paul needed a good Beta. Nico smiled at Esteban, making Esteban’s heartbeat skip deliriously.

 

“We found one.”

 

_-the end_


End file.
